Superhero Love Story: Is This The End?
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Cheyenne Rae Manchester, daughter of Captain Man and Anais participate in the 3 hour coffin stay-in competition but, when they figure out that they're going to be with Captain Man, love for Captain Man is something to fight for.
1. Friends Are Forever

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Glad you liked the Grave Danger episode. I came up with the idea from the fan fic In The Dark of the Night, Please Save me that I wrote.**

 **I did watch the episode and I felt so bad for Ray because he was crying.**

 **I remember going to my great grandmother's funeral and believe me, I cried myself to death.**

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoy this fun fan fic and I hope you guys can comment and tell me to update soon. Thanks**

 **P.S. I do kind of own Henry Danger but, I'm the daughter of Cooper Barnes.**

This starts with Anais's POV:

Anais POV:

I've known Cheyenne since she was little. Cheyenne is a really sweet and smart girl. I remember her and her father, Captain Man coming over to our house for dinner and believe me, Cheyenne had to sit over at the kids' table with me. Ever since me and Cheyenne became best friends, it's like I have a close personal relationship with her. I just wish I could see her again.

My POV:

It's been a really long time since the last time I saw Anais. I wonder how she's doing. I hope she's doing okay. Every day, Anais has been calling me and now, I feel like I've got a personal relationship going on between me and Anais. But, will my dad ever know? He probably will.

Chanais

We are one

We are strong

We will be the one to last long

We are wild

We are free

We're the bestest friends as we can be

We are Chanais.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne and Anais have a strong bond between each other. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne meet up with Anais at the Swellview Cementery for the competition? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	2. Cheyenne And Anais Meet Up

Saturday, April 30,2016

4:30 P.M.

When I got to the Swellview Cemetery, I had to check in and the person who checked me in told me to stand where the green tent was, to the right and across from Bradley Belcher's grave.

4:35 P.M.

As I was standing under the tent, drinking me a glass of lemonade, I saw a pink bunny skipping happily towards me. She looked a lot taller than I had last seen her. Her family had 2 cats (Gumball and Nicole Watterson), a goldfish (Darwin Watterson) and there was a really big pink fat bunny (Richard Watterson). I then realized who's family that was. It was Anais's.

4:37 P.M.

"Anais!" I said as I ran over to her.

"Cheyenne!" Anais said as she ran over to me.

When we met up in the middle, we then hugged each other.

"Cheyenne, it's good to see you!" Anais said as she hugged me.

"Anais, how are you?" I asked Anais.

"I'm doing okay. How are you?" Anais said.

"I'm doing alright." I told Anais.

Then, Mrs. Watterson came over to me.

"You must be Cheyenne Rae Manchester, Anais's friend." Mrs. Watterson said as she extended her paw out to shake with me.

"That i…That I am." I told Mrs. Watterson as I shook her paw.

Right after I shook her paw, Mr. Watterson gave me a hug.

"Please…stop. You're suffocating me." I said as he was hugging me tight.

"Alright. I'll stop." Mr. Watterson said.

Then, he let me go.

Right after that, I then looked to see Gumball and Darwin.

"Um…Hi." I said, shyly.

"Hi, Cheyenne, you're really sweet." Darwin said.

"Thanks. You're so cute." I told Darwin.

"Thanks. I love you." Darwin said.

Then, he placed his fin in my hand.

"So, where's your dad, Cheyenne?" Gumball asked.

"He should be coming." I said, looking around for Captain Man.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne and Anais finally found each other and now, they're waiting on Captain Man. Darwin is now in love with Cheyenne. Also, Cheyenne met the Watterson family. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


End file.
